Sands of Time
by xXShokubeniXDieXx
Summary: Queen Selene is fed up with royalty life and being married to the most powerful man in Egypt. Selene meets a peasant who shows her how wonderful life is outside of the palace.
1. First Encounter

In the great land of Lower Egypt lived a powerful Pharaoh whom was fierce in battle, had many riches and was adored by everyone in Egypt. None of that mattered to the Pharaoh. His greatest acheivement and treasure was his beloved wife and Queen. Pharaoh Atemu was betrothed to his wife, Selene, when they were young teenagers. Selene's father made a contract with Atemu's father for Selene and Atemu to be married when they were 18 years of age. Atemu knew Selene didn't want the marriage to happen but she has grown to love Atemu over the years. Though Atemu didn't know it; even though Selene loved him dearly, she wanted out of the marriage. Queen Selene didn't want to be queen anymore and wanted to love someone she's not forced to love. Selene wanted to break free from the rich, prosperous life that she led. Somehow she had to get away from it all.

One day, Selene decided to walk around the bazaars for awhile. Many people greeted her and bowed to her. She wished that everyone wouldn't make a huge fuss when she came to visit. Selene sighed deeply then walked a little further. Then she heard shouting just a few feet away. Then she saw a man running away from a guard. He had some fruit in his arms.

"Get back here, you thief!!"the guard yelled.

"Can't catch me!"the man laughed.

As the man turned his head from the guard he looked to see the Queen. Before he could stop, he collided with Selene causing them to fall on the ground. Selene looked up at the man and she was shocked. He had beautiful black hair, that was spiked in the back. But what got her attention was his eyes. His eyes were glowing a blue green color. She didn't realize that he was looking back at her and the fact he was lying right on top of her. Soon he was pulled off of Selene with force.

"How dare you touch the Queen of Egypt, thief!"the guard grunted,"We shall have your head for stealing and attacking the Queen."

"Hold it!"Selene said sternly.

"My Queen?"the guard asked.

"Let him go, right now,"Selene ordered.

"But, my Queen..."the guard trailed off,"He was caught steal..."

"I said let him go!"Selene shouted. The guard immediately did what he was told,"These are hard times right now and you know it."

"Yes, it is, Queen Selene,"the guard replied.

Selene turned to the man,"How many days has it been since you've eaten?"

"It's probably been a few days,"he replied.

"See? No wonder why he has to steal,"Selene replied,"Besides, when he ran into me, he wasn't attacking me. It was an accident."

"But, but my Queen!"the guard stuttered.

"You're dismissed, NOW,"Selene replied,"I'll take care of the rest."

"Yes, your majesty,"the guard replied.

The guard looked at the man then glared at him before he walked away. The man sighed in relief then looked at Selene.

"Thank you, Queen Selene,"he replied while bowing.

"It's no trouble,"Selene replied smiling at him,"What is your name?"

"Oh, it's Zack. Zack Fair,"he said.

"Well, Zack. Here's something to help you,"Selene replied taking his hand.

She placed something in his hand. Zack looked at his hand to see she gave him a small bag filled with gold. He went wide-eyed and looked at Selene.

"I can't accept this,"Zack replied.

"Please take it. I don't need it, you need it more than I do,"Selene said.

"Thank you, Queen Selene. I'm in your debt,"Zack said bowing again.

"Don't worry about it,"Selene replied turning around then looked back at him as she walked,"Take care, Zack."

Zack watched her as she walked away. He smiled then stood up, making his way home. Selene made it back to the palace and towards the throne room. She couldn't get her mind off of Zack. Her heart raced a little as she thought about him. Atemu then saw Selene come in with a thoughtful look on her face. He smiled at her then approached his wife.

"Hello, my love,"Atemu replied.

"Hello, my Pharaoh,"Selene said with a smile.

"Are you doing all right?"Atemu asked a little concerned.

"Oh, yes, just fine,"Selene replied.

"If something is wrong, tell me,"Atemu replied.

"I will,"Selene said.

She kissed him softly then walked towards the garden area. She sat near the fountain which had some fish swimming in it. Then she glanced at the flowers growing everywhere. She noticed that there were no flowers growing outside of the palace. Selene wanted nothing more than to spread flowers throughout her land, bringing people joy. Selene picked a flower then smelled it.

That night, Atemu was already asleep in bed. Selene finished brushing out her long black hair, gazing at herself in the mirror. She walked towards the balcony to look over the kingdom. Some of the houses still had lights on this late at night. She saw a couple walking towards their home. The father was holding their child in his arms as the child was fast asleep. She smiled at them, envying them. Selene wished to have a child of her own so she could have something to love and to care for. Though Atemu was all for having children, he was too busy to do anything like that now. Selene then looked away to see someone near the gates. She focused her eyes to see the figure move away to hide. She cocked her head to the side but shrugged her shoulders and walked towards the bed. She crawled in beside Atemu and held him.

Zack left his house to take a walk in the cool night breeze. He didn't realize it but he was walking towards the palace. Ever since he had his run in with the Queen, he couldn't get his mind off of her. The way he looked into her eyes and the way she looked back at him. He smiled then he looked up to see Selene at her balcony. She looked extremely beautiful as the moon shined on her tan skin, long black hair and her glittering green eyes. Her hair wisped in the night air, causing her to move it a lot. As soon as she looked his way, he hid against the wall. When he peeked at her again, she walked back into her room. Zack knew he was starting to fall in love with the Queen.


	2. Will I Ever Be Free?

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Final Fantasy VII or even Tut-ankhen-set-amun from Tutenstein. I do own Selene though! Please no flames in the reviews. If you want to complain, just message me!

The next morning, Selene woke up, changed and went to have breakfast. As she got into the dining hall, she noticed she had a familiar guest sitting at the table with Atemu. Her guest turned to her and smiled big.

"Big sister!"the little boy cried.

"Hey there, Tut!"Selene replied hugging her 10 year old brother.

"Tut-ankhen-set-amun decided to come and visit for a couple weeks,"Atemu explained.

"That's great, so how's ruling father's old kingdom?"Selene asked with a smile.

"It's great! I have people waiting on me hand and foot!"Tut replied with a smirk. Selene giggled at her brother's remark. Though Tut could be a pain sometimes, she loved him very much. Selene helped raise Tut ever since he was born which helped her parents a lot,"Big sister, can we take a tour of your kingdom when we are finished with breakfast?"

"Of course we can, but let me eat first! I just got up,"Selene said grinning.

They all sat down and enjoyed their breakfast. When they were finished, Tut was literally dragging his sister out the palace doors. Tut absolutely loved the bazaars that were in the kingdom. He went to every bazaar, wanting almost everything in it, making Selene laugh.

"My Queen,"a familiar voice said behind her.

Selene turned to see it was Zack! She was spellbound for a second but spoke up.

"Oh, hello, Zack,"Selene said with a smile.

"You remember me?"Zack asked surprised but smiled.

"Of course I do,"Selene said with a giggle,"I could never forget someone like you."

"Well, I'm glad,"Zack said scratching the back of his head.

"How have you been?"Selene asked.

"Great! The money you gave me helped a lot. Thank you,"Zack said.

"I'm glad to hear that,"Selene said.

"What is this!? You're making friends with the common folk!"Tut screeched.

"Tut! Be nice!"Selene replied,"This is a friend."

"A friend? Making friends with non royals!? Absurd!"Tut said.

"Tut, you're being such a pain!"Selene growled at him.

"Is this your son, Selene?"Zack asked confused.

"Oh, no no. This is my little brother,"Selene replied with annoyance in her voice.

"That's Pharaoh to you!"Tut replied.

"Just because you're Pharaoh of Lower Egypt doesn't mean you have to be a royal pain when you're here!"Selene said glaring at him.

"I am the Pharaoh!"Tut pouted.

Zack continued watching them fight. He thought it was funny watching them both.

"Look, Tut! There's some dates over in that bazaar!!"Selene cried pointing at a random bazaar.

"Really!?"Tut cried running in that direction.

"Whew... that got rid of him,"Selene sighed. She looked at Zack who was chuckling a little. She blushed then got closer to him. Zack noticed this and didn't care,"So, is there anything you need to talk to me about? Is anyone giving you trouble?"

"Oh, no. I just wanted to see you again,"Zack replied but realized what he said making him blush.

"That's very kind of you,"Selene said touching his arm.

Her touch sent shivers up his spine, but it was a good feeling. Selene couldn't help but look into his beautiful glowing eyes. Before either of them could speak, they heard a scream. Selene realized that scream belonged to her brother. Selene whirled her head around to see that Tut was being kidnapped by a man.

"Tut!"Selene screamed beginning to run.

"Big sister!"Tut cried out.

Zack ran full speed after the man who had Tut. Selene was a few feet behind him, crying her eyes out. Zack was on the kidnapper's tail and had a boost of energy to grab the guy. The guy fell and lost his grip on Tut, which gave Tut a chance to escape. Selene finally found them only to see Tut run towards her, crying.

"Tut! Oh, thank Ra in heaven!"Selene cried running to him.

"Big sister!"Tut sobbed hugging her.

"Selene, is he all right?"Zack asked looking at her, still pinning the man.

"He's all right,"Selene replied hugging Tut close to her.

Zack turned the guy over, pinning him still. The man was at least in his 40's and had a beard. He glared at Zack but Zack glared right back.

"Why did you kidnap Pharaoh Tut-ankhen-set-amun!?"Zack growled.

"He is going to bring the whole land of Egypt to war with the way he rules. There is no room for a boy king,"the man spat,"I also wanted to hold ransom on him to get riches from Queen Selene."

"You lowlife,"Zack said glaring at him.

Then guards came into the clearing they were in. Selene stood up and ordered the guards to take Tut back to the palace. Selene then turned to Zack who had the man's hands behind his back.

"And as this lowlife, take him to the palace to have him executed,"Selene commanded glaring at the man.

"What about this man,"a guard said referring to Zack.

"He is a hero. He is the one who saved the Pharaoh,"Selene replied,"I am inviting him back to the palace to be rewarded."

"Yes, your grace,"the guard replied.

Zack turned to look at Selene. When he did, Selene wrapped her arms around him, setting her head on his chest. Zack froze in place as she hugged him.

"Thank you, Zack... thank you so much,"Selene whispered.

"It was nothing,"Zack replied looking at her.

"You saved my little brother. I am in your debt,"Selene said stepping back and looking up at him,"Is there anything I can give you? Money? Jewels?"

"Well..."Zack replied scratching the back of his head.

"What is it? I'll give you anything,"Selene said.

"I was wondering if you could give me some dinner?"Zack asked grinning a little.

"Of course,"Selene said then grasped his hand,"Come on."

Zack took her hand then walked to the palace. This was the first time he was actually going into the palace. Though Zack was afraid of meeting the Pharaoh, also known as Selene's husband. Zack knew he loved Selene, he just hoped the Pharaoh wouldn't figure that out. They arrived and saw a huge feast layed out. Tut saw them and ran towards them. He hugged Zack's leg tightly.

"Thank you so much for saving me,"Tut replied looking up at Zack.

"Sure thing,"Zack said smiling.

Then Atemu approached him. Zack was a little apprehensive as Atemu came closer. Atemu had a warm smile on his face.

"So you're the one who saved my brother-in-law?"Atemu asked.

"Yes, your majesty,"Zack replied bowing.

"Thank you so much for your heroism. I wish there were more compassionate people like you. Please, come sit, eat, drink, talk,"Atemu said with a smile.

"Thank you,"Zack said.

Selene led him towards a seat near her. Zack looked at the layout and was amazed at what he saw. There were different kinds of food he's never seen before. They all sat and talked while they ate their dinners. Selene learned that Zack had no family but he grew up with his friend and his friend's mother. His friend was like his mentor and his name was Angeal.

After they ate, Selene snuck away with Zack to the garden. The sun was beginning to set over the horizon. Zack was amazed with the flowers growing everywhere. Selene sat near the fountain and looked up at Zack, gesturing him to come sit next to her. Zack got the idea then sat near her. Selene couldn't help but look at his eyes. Zack noticed this then looked at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry,"Selene said looking away.

"What for?"Zack asked.

"For just staring at you... but your eyes... they're so different..."Selene said.

"Oh, I get that a lot. You don't like them,"Zack replied.

"No, that's not true. You're eyes are beautiful..."Selene said.

"Well, thank you. Most people think I'm a freak because of them..."Zack replied sadly.

Selene placed a hand on his cheek, bringing his face to look at her. She smiled at him as she stroked his cheek with her thumb.

"Zack... I think your eyes make you unique,"Selene replied.

"Really?"Zack asked.

"Yes, I've never met anyone like you, Zack,"Selene said.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"Zack asked.

Selene giggled causing him to blush. She looked at him and smiled with her hand still on his cheek.

"That's a wonderful thing,"Selene replied,"You're full of kindness, compassion and honor. I'm lucky to know you."

"Same here, my Queen,"Zack replied.

"You can call me Selene,"Selene replied.

"Heheh... ok, Selene,"Zack said with a smile.

"Zack..."Selene whispered setting her head on his shoulder and holding his arm.

Zack looked at her to see her eyes were closed and was smilling. Zack smiled and enjoyed her being close to him like this. This was probably the only chance the Queen would be this close to him. After all, she was married to the most powerful man in Egypt. Zack knew he didn't have a chance with someone like Selene, she was perfect in his eyes.

"Selene..."Zack piped up.

"Yes, Zack?"Selene asked looking at him.

"I noticed that you have a lot of flowers in your garden and that I don't see any in the kingdom,"Zack mentioned.

"Oh, yes. I actually wanted to plant some flowers outside of the kingdom for people to enjoy,"Selene said,"But I know that is a stupid dream..."

"It's not stupid at all,"Zack said,"I think everyone will love seeing and smelling the flowers."

"You think so?"Selene asked a little surprised.

"Yeah! I'll help you out. I'll even build a cart for you,"Zack said getting excited.

"Oh, Zack... that's so sweet of you,"Selene said. She hugged him tightly while smiling,"Thank you for not laughing at my dream."

"It's a great dream,"Zack replied holding her back.

As it started getting darker, Zack decided to home though he didn't want to leave. Selene was with him at the front gate. She looked up at him.

"Well, goodnight, Zack,"Selene replied with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Goodnight, Selene,"Zack said starting to walk out the door.

Selene couldn't help but run to him,"Zack, wait!"

He turned to look at her surprised,"What is it?"

"I want to see you tomorrow,"Selene replied biting her lip.

"Sure, we'll talk more about the flowers,"Zack said with a smile.

"Great,"Selene said smiling back at him.

She placed her hand on his cheek bringing his face to hers. Selene gave him a gentle peck on the cheek. Then she turned to go back to the palace. Zack couldn't believe what happened. The Queen gave him a kiss on the cheek. He could feel his heart quicken.

Selene was in her study, pacing around the room. She couldn't believe what she did. Selene kissed him on the cheek. She knew what was happening and Atemu could not find out about it. She was falling in love with Zack Fair. Dear Ra in heaven, why did this have to happen? Was this a sign from Osiris himself? Was bumping into Zack destiny? Also that fact that he's bringing Selene's dreams to reality. She got down on her knees and prayed, asking where she is supposed go in her life.


	3. Time at the Oasis

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Final Fantasy VII or even Tut-ankhen-set-amun from Tutenstein. I do own Selene though! Please no flames in the reviews. If you want to complain, just message me and tell me what I need to improve on!

The next morning, Selene got up before Atem and left him a note saying she went to the marketplace. Selene ate a quick breakfast and left. She walked out of the palace gates then looked around her.

"Hey,"a voice called to her.

Selene looked to see Zack sitting on the ledge of the palace wall. Zack was actually waiting for her. He jumped off the wall to walk towards her.

"Hey there, Zack. How long have you been waiting there?"Selene asked.

"Only for a half an hour,"Zack replied.

Selene smiled at him,"So, what should we do?"

"Well, I'm almost done building the cart for you,"Zack said.

"Really? Did you stay up all night?"Selene asked surprised.

"Kinda but I did get some sleep,"Zack said.

"Oh, Zack, you didn't have to do that for me,"Selene said concerned.

"I wanted to, plus Angeal helped me,"Zack replied,"Do you want to go see it?"

"I would love that and I would like to meet Angeal too,"Selene said.

"Sure, come on,"Zack said taking her hand, leading the way.

They arrived at a small hut and entered it. Selene saw an older looking woman and a man who looked like he was at least 27. The man looked up and smiled.

"Hey, Zack, welcome back,"the man replied.

"Thanks, Angeal,"Zack said,"I also brought my friend, Queen Selene."

"Oh, goodness. If I knew the Queen was coming I would have tidied up the place. I'm sorry, your grace,"the older woman said.

"Oh, no no. Don't worry about it. Don't treat me like a Queen, treat me as a friend,"Selene replied smiling.

"She would still clean up the place,"Angeal replied smirking.

"Selene, this is my friend, Angeal,"Zack introduced.

"It's nice to meet you, Angeal. I heard so much about you,"Selene replied.

"It's an honor to meet you, Selene,"Angeal replied bowing,"Zack told us about how you saved him."

"Yes, thank you for helping him and giving us money to buy food,"Angeal's mother said.

"It was no trouble. When I was growing up, my father taught me to be friends with the people in our kingdom and to help them,"Selene said.

"He must have been a good father,"Angeal replied.

"Well, that's what I used to think until he forced me to marry Atemu. My father wrote up a contract with Atemu's father. I lost my freedom that day..."Selene replied looking down,"When I said I didn't want to, he became cruel towards me."

Zack was surprised with her story. How could her own father treat her like that especially if her life is being chosen for her.

"But are you happy now?"Angeal's mother asked.

"A little. I do love Atemu but not with all my heart. What I really want to do is live a normal life, selling flowers and just to make people happy,"Selene replied then looked at Zack,"But Zack is helping me with my dream of spreading flowers throughout this kingdom."

"Well, it looks like you two found each other for a reason,"Angeal's mother replied.

"Do you really think so?"Selene asked.

"Oh, yes. The gods and goddesses must be planning something for you two,"Angeal's mother said.

"I hope so,"Selene replied.

"Well, Selene, did you want to see the cart?"Zack asked.

"Oh, yes I would,"Selene replied. Zack led her towards the back of the house and out to the "backyard". Selene saw a quaint looking little cart. Selene ran to it with a smile,"It's beautiful, Zack!"

"I'm glad you like it,"Zack replied,"I still need to paint it."

"Oh, you don't need to. I think it looks wonderful the way it is,"Selene said looking at him.

"Yeah, but it's something special,"Zack replied.

"Can you tell me?"Selene begged.

"Nope, it's a surprise,"Zack said with a smirk.

"Not even a hint?"Selene asked with a pout, pursing her lip a little.

"Nope,"Zack replied putting a finger to his lips,"Top secret until it's done."

"Well, I guess I can wait,"Selene replied still a little pouty. Zack smiled at her. He didn't know that Selene would act so cute when she was pouting. He wanted to kiss her pouting lip badly,"Zack? Zack?"

"Huh? What?"Zack said looking at her a little dazed.

"I said, do you want to go for a walk?"Selene asked.

"Oh, oh yeah. Sure,"Zack said.

"Are you feeling all right?"Selene asked concerned.

"I feel great,"Zack said reassuringly.

"Are you sure?"Selene queried slipping her fingers through his.

Zack noticed this beginning to blush,"Yes, just fine."

"You don't feel uncomfortable with me, do you? Just because I'm the Queen?"Selene replied.

"Selene..."Zack started,"I love being around you. You saved me, gave me money and given me friendship. I couldn't ask for anything more."

"You're very sweet, Zack..."Selene said then held him,"I'm happy to just be with you... I feel so safe with you..."

"I'm glad..."Zack said holding her back.

She looked at him then took his hand again. Zack gladly held her hand back.

"Come on, I know a great spot to relax,"Selene replied leading him towards the desert.

"A place to relax in the hot desert?"Zack asked extremely confused.

"Hehe, come on. Trust me,"Selene said laughing a little,"Oh, but first."

Zack cocked his head to the side,"What is it?"

"Bend down for a second,"Selene replied. Zack did and wondering was she was going to do,"Since this is a secret place, I have to blindfold you."

"What!? You don't trust me do you?"Zack asked putting his hands on his hips.

"Hehe, I do, Zack. But this place is very important to me. Once I've taken you there a few more times, then I'll show you the way,"Selene said looking into his eyes,"Please."

Zack could hear the sincerity in her voice. Apparently something happened at Selene's place of importance that she had to make it secret.

"All right. I'll do it for you,"Zack said nodding.

"Thank you, Zack,"Selene said smiling.

Zack bend down for Selene to put the blindfold on. She carefully placed it over his eyes and lightly tied it. Selene grasped his firm yet soft hand. It took them awhile to get to the secret place but Zack was intrigued to see what it was like. When they arrived, Selene stopped him and made him close his eyes. She took off the blindfold then told him to open them. Zack slowly opened his eyes to see a huge oasis.

"Wow... I've never seen an oasis this big!"Zack replied amazed.

"I know. I love it here. I've spent so many times here before I was married,"Selene mentioned.

She sat down on the cool grass then sighed. Zack noticed this then sat next to her. Selene then wiped a tear from her eye.

"Selene, what's wrong?"Zack asked worried.

"Well... so many memories come back to me when I come here. I used to bring my best friends here to play. But when I was betrothed to Atemu, I came here all the time to think..."Selene explained wiping away another tear,"I also remember those friends that I lost..."

"I'm so sorry... I understand how you feel..."Zack replied,"about losing your friends... when my parents passed away, I had to come to this kingdom to find a home."

Selene nodded then held both of Zack's hands,"I brought you here... so I can make new and better memories... with you."

Zack blushed when she said that but smiled,"I hope I can help you do that."

"I know you will. I care about you so much and you're the only person I'll share this with,"Selene said.

"I feel honored,"Zack said kissing her hand.

The spent most of the day at the oasis talking about each other. Zack and Selene started feeling connected and falling more in love with each other. They went back before it got too late. Zack escorted Selene back to the palace gates.

"Well, goodnight, dear Queen Selene. I had a wonderful day,"Zack replied getting on one knee while holding her hand.

"Goodnight, Zack Fair. I had such a great time with you,"Selene said smiling at him.

Zack softly kissed her hand making Selene blush. He looked at her and stood up.

"Selene, I was wondering,"Zack started.

"Yes? What is it?"Selene asked cocking her head to the side.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out on a date tomorrow night, you know... after Atemu goes to bed,"Zack asked scratching the back of his head.

Selene was surprised he wanted to go out with her so late but this is what she needed. This is the kind of excitement she wanted outside of the palace.

"I would love that, Zack,"Selene answered,"I would love to go on a date with you."

"Really? That's great,"Zack said excited.

"Tomorrow night, meet me outside my balcony. I'll sneak out that way,"Selene explained.

"All right. I can't wait,"Zack said,"Goodnight, my queen."

"Goodnight..."Selene said placing her hand on his cheek.

She softly kissed his cheek then ran off into the palace. Zack closed his eyes and then looked up at the sky which was tinted with orange and purple. He took in a deep breath of fresh air. His life was perfect now.

Selene was dancing around her room happily, thinking about her day with Zack. Atemu was watching her from the doorway with a smile. He has never seen her this happy before.

"Well, you look happy this evening, my love,"Atemu replied smiling.

"Oh very much so, my Pharaoh,"Selene replied looking at him.

"You have fun at the marketplace all day?"Atemu asked walking towards her.

"Yes, I did. Also Zack was with me protecting me from muggers and thieves. I feel very safe with him,"Selene said.

"Well, that's good. I'm glad that you have a friend outside of this palace,"Atemu said.

"Yes, me too..."Selene said with a smile,"Well, I'm going to grab a bite to eat them come to bed."

"All right, I'll wait for you,"Atemu said kissing her forehead.

Selene walked towards the dining hall then saw her little brother in his room. She decided to go see him since she hasn't seen him at all today. Tut noticed her then smiled.

"Hello, big sister,"Tut replied.

"Hey there, little bro. What are you up to?"Selene asked sitting next to him on his bed.

"Just reading some scriptures,"Tut replied.

"I see,"Selene said looking at the papyrus.

"Selene?"Tut piped up.

"Yes, Tut?"Selene asked.

"Do you like that man Zack?"Tut asked.

"Oh very, very much yes. Why do you ask?"Selene asked.

"Well, I saw you two at the palace gates. I even saw you kiss him,"Tut replied.

Selene was surprised and a little scared,"Tut, please don't tell Atemu about what I did with Zack. He would never forgive me."

"Don't worry, I don't plan to. I didn't even like Atemu in the first place. I prefer you be with Zack than Atemu,"Tut mentioned.

"Do you really, Tut?"Selene asked.

"Yes. Now, I must know. Do you love Zack?"Tut asked looking at her.

"I..."Selene started. Tut just looked at her, awaiting her answer,"I do... I really really love him. I know it's too soon to say that but I mean it. Everything about him is perfect. He's sweet, he's kind, passionate and gentle... he makes me feel special and safe..."

"Selene, I have an idea,"Tut replied.

"What's that?"Selene asked a little confused.

"I shall make a new contract stating that I want you to have your freedom to marry whomever you want,"Tut replied.

"I'm not sure, Tut... I mean it's a great idea but..."Selene trailed off.

"But what? I am the Pharaoh now. Our father is long dead and probably down in the Underworld with Set right now,"Tut said.

"That's true... we'll have to wait and see. I'm not even sure if Zack has the same feelings for me..."Selene said looking away.

"Bah! That's nonsense. I know that he has the same feeling for you like you have for him,"Tut said.

Selene smiled at Tut. He always knew how to make her feel better. Selene hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, Tut. You're the best brother ever,"Selene said hugging him tighter.

The next day, Selene was awaiting her date with Zack. She couldn't wait, she was too excited. She spent most of her day with Tut in the garden and playing Sennet.


End file.
